


Undwerwear

by SaraSamslave



Category: Pinto - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSamslave/pseuds/SaraSamslave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris didn't steal Zach's underwear, at least that's what he says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undwerwear

Chris will deny ever taking the black boxer briefs. He’ll tell anyone who will listen that they were lying on the hotel bed and his grabbed them thinking they were his, but knowing full well that he usually goes either commando, of wears boxers at an event. 

So when Zach got back to Los Angeles and dropped by Chris’s house, only to see his best friend wearing his boxer briefs, just as Chris was bending down to get something from the bottom of the fridge, it’s a shock to Zachary. 

“Are you wearing my underwear?” He asked, leaning against the counter, next to the fridge.   
Chris jumped up, narrowly missing slamming his head on the open freezer door   
“No!” He replied pulling up his pants 

“Then where did you get the boxer briefs, that look very much like the one’s I lost in New York” 

“I don’t know...” Chris said focusing his gaze on the shelf next to Zach’s head

Zach snorted and rolled his eyes. “Fine then, let me see em” 

“No way!” 

It was in that moment that Zachary decided to take matters into his own hands   
The older man took a step towards Chris who took a step back 

“I’m not showing them to you” 

Zach lunged at Chris who jumped out of the way and took off laughing down the hallway towards the bedroom. Zach hot on his heels. 

Zach jumped forward catching the back of Chris’s jeans, sending both men toppling to the hardwood floor 

“Ow!” Chris cried out landing on his elbow

“Show me....your...underwear” Zach gasped trying to pin down Chris’s swatting hands and reach for the fly on Chris’s jeans

“I said...no! Get away from me!” Chris laughed getting his hand free and smacking Zach’s hand away

Chris inhaled and bucked his hip up, tossing the older man onto the floor a few feet away. Chris took that opportunity to roll onto his stomach in an attempt to crawl away 

“Where do you think your going?” Zach laughed, grabbing Chris’s ankle and pulling him back

“No! No stop!” Chris giggled, rolling back onto his back and swatting Zach’s hands away from his fly 

It was then that Zach did something that Chris’s didn’t expect. He climbed onto the younger man, straddling his thighs. And with one hand grabbed both of Chris’s and pinned them over his head 

“Now then. If you would please stop wiggling about, I want to make sure your not the precocious New York City underwear thief” 

“I’m not!” Chris said, trying to get his hands free. 

As Zach leaned down, his forehead bumped lightly against Chris’s.

Then it was Chris’s turn to do the unexpected, It was to distract Zach he would later explain. Chris quickly leaned up and kissed Zach, hitting his chin more than his lips, but it was enough. Zach pulled back, lightly releasing Chris’s hands, his eyes never leaving the young man’s face. 

“Ah-ha!!” Chris cried out, getting his hands free, grabbing Zach’s shirt and flipping them over so Chris was on top, sitting on Zach’s thighs

Zach blinked at the turn of events and looked up at Chris. The younger man raised an eye brow as if saying “That’s right. What are you going to do about it!?” 

Zach rolled his eyes, reached up for Chris’s shirt and pulled the younger man to him. Locking their lips together. 

Chris stiffened for a few seconds, before relaxing into the kiss. 

One of Zach’s arms snaked around Chris’s waist, the other around his shoulder, pulling the younger man closer. Chris moaned into the kiss, which made Zach dip his tongue into Chris’s mouth. They kissed like this a while longer before Chris pulled away. 

“Ok. I admit. I stole them. Want them back? Come and get them” Chris said, climbing off Zach and heading for the bedroom. Zach close behind.


End file.
